Finding Ginny's Diary
by Tinkerbell Faerie 2
Summary: Post HBP! 7th year events from the POV of Ginny safe at home at the burrow. Or is she truly safe? Kinda angsty, but not. One shot. GinnyHarry, please RnR! Update for spelling and small change at end.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Emmanuel, Robin St John, and Hellen Keller contributed quotes on love.

Post HBP, some spoilers.

**Finding Ginny's Diary**

* * *

Harry walked wearily toward the Weasley's burrow. He'd been gone for nearly a year, and he couldn't wait to see his friends. More specifically, to see Ginny. Coming up the walk, the house looked the same as it ever did, but something was wrong. There were no gnomes rooting in the front yard. There were no owls fluttering in and out of the burrow's kitchen window. He rounded the back of the house and discovered that the kitchen was gone. The entire back of the house had been destroyed, and burned. In panic, he pushed through the rubble, and climbed over singed chairs. He stumbled into what used to be the living room. The entire house had been ransacked. Dressers were overturned, papers had been thrown everywhere, and there was no one in the house. 

Harry clambered over debris to get to the stairs. He climbed carefully, as the railing was missing. On the upstairs landing, he saw feathers. Erol, the Weasley's geriatric owl, had been killed by a spell. Harry began to fear the worst. He ran straight for Ginny's room and threw open the door. A strangled cry tore from his throat. The roof was gone. What was left was a giant burnt hole. Harry fell to his knees, his eyes searching the room in desperation. There had to be something here, something of hers, something that would let him know if his friends and family were all right. Then he remembered the hiding place. Ginny had shown it to him before he'd gone. He ran to the wall and began knocking, trying to hear a familiar hollow sound. Harry grabbed a chair leg from the middle of the room and bashed at the wall with all his might. Within the hollowed wall were two items: a picture of Ginny and Harry, and a leather-bound diary. Harry sat on the floor amidst the debris and opened the diary.

_June 7_

_Dear Diary, Harry left today. He left and he didn't ask me to wait for him. It was all I could do to keep the tears in. I promised myself I would be strong for him. He's always been amazingly strong for everyone. But, I was sure he could hear my heart breaking. We walked Ron, Hermione and Harry to the garden of the burrow, to say good-bye. Harry hugged everyone in my family in turn, and finally came to me. I know he had so much to say. I could feel it radiating off of him. But he kept it simple, and memorable. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, causing chills to run down my spine. I grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips. We stood in silence, holding each other's gaze, all the while knowing we may never see each other again. "Ginny, I love you." He didn't say but four words to me, but by the look in his eyes, it seemed as if he were trying to memorize my face. My soul began to ache, and I knew, when he disappeared, that I would die if he didn't return to me. I would die of a broken heart._

Harry felt the tears burn behind his eyes. He flipped a few pages and continued.

_July 29_

_Dear Diary, __We had a birthday party for Harry today. It wasn't much, but we all thought of him. I can't get him out of my mind. At least today I had an excuse to talk to my family about him. Oh, I miss him so much. The ache in my heart gets worse every day._

_October 12_

_Dear Diary, We had the most amazing visitor today. Remember my incredibly stupid brother Percy? Well, that imbecile dropped by the burrow today to… well; I'm not exactly sure why he was here. He seemed to think he had some good news for us about Harry, Ron and Hermione. But what information he had did nothing to settle my fears. They had been seen in Scotland two weeks ago, following Avery, a known Death Eater, who has been subsequently caught by the ministry. Avery's memory has been modified and no one can get the truth out of him. He's actually "quite addled", to quote my moronic brother. Addled? I mean really. The man's gone completely mad, from what I can tell. He's of absolutely no use to the ministry in his condition, and of absolutely no use to me either. He can't tell us whether or not my friends are still alive, so what's the point in coming all the way here to rub our noses in it, dear brother? What? I guess I can try to take comfort in the fact that they were alive two weeks ago, but that's not stopping the dull ache in my heart. I want to cry every day, but I promised myself I'd be strong, so when he comes back to me, he can be proud of the woman he loves._

A few tears fell onto the diary. He went forward a few more pages.

_Christmas Eve_

_Dear Diary, __Ron and Hermione came home today! I just couldn't believe it when they showed up at the burrow, under the protection of Kingsley Shacklebolt. I could tell they were tired. Harry, Ron and Hermione set off the day after Bill and Phlem's – I mean Fleur's – wedding. It's been six months! Six months and we hadn't heard anything from them. We had feared the worst. I hugged them both for what felt like hours, but it isn't enough. I have tiptoed into their room twice already to make sure they are really here. They told us about the remaining four Horcruxes being destroyed, but were very sketchy about where they had been and whom they had come across. Hermione pulled me aside after dinner and told me a few things about what Harry may be doing next. She mentioned reconnaissance work, destroying the Death Eaters one by one, researching Voldemort's whereabouts, and how Harry had to face him alone. He wouldn't let Ron and Hermione go with him to…help? I don't know how they would have, but he didn't want them there. She also told me that Harry made Ron promise to look after me. That's when I broke down in tears. It made it seem so final. It's as if he could foresee that he wasn't coming back home, that he wasn't coming back to me. The man I love, the man destined to save the world, may have to sacrifice himself. I knew this. I knew this at the end of last year, when Dumbledore died. I know it now, but I still cannot accept it. I have to believe that he will come back. I have to._

Harry couldn't stop the flow of tears now splashing the pages in front of him.

_February 22_

_Dear Diary, They've caught Lucius Malfoy. I don't know how, but they did. After he escaped Azkaban last year, the Ministry's been at a loss. No one knew where he'd gone. Dad's not saying a word to us kids, but Ron has theories. Ron's been working closely with the Auror's since he got back, and his best guess is that it is Harry's doing. Somehow or another, Harry tricked Lucius and the Auror's got him. I like Ron's theory. It lets me believe that Harry's made it this far, and that he can make it home. I miss him so much. The ache hasn't subsided. I'm almost convinced it's getting worse with every day that passes. He's my other half, and I've known it since the day he rescued me from Riddle's Diary. I now know that was the first Horcrux, and that I was part of the puzzle, somehow. I have every faith in the world that Harry is capable of defeating Voldemort. But parts of the Prophecy pierce my soul every time I think of it. Some think that it means Harry will have to die as well, sacrifice himself to defeat Voldemort, sacrifice himself for the greater good. My Harry would do that at the very end, if he had to. He's so amazingly selfless, and I can't help but be selfish. He has to come back. I love him._

_February 28_

_Dear Diary, __Remember what I said about Lucius being caught? I lied. After twenty-four hours in lock up, Kingsley went to get Lucius. Lucius wasn't there. It was Draco. Damn polyjuice potions. So Lucius is still out there, and now the Ministry's saying that the real Lucius is with Voldemort. No kidding! I could have told you that one. Morons. And these are the people that run the country?_

Harry laughed through the tears at Ginny's sarcasm.

_March 12_

_Dear Diary, __The most surprising thing happened today. Hermione performed wandless magic. She was reaching for the tea, and it came to her. Then she broke down in tears. Ron watched her with a relieved look upon his face. We were all so confused. That's when Ron and Hermione had a talk with all of us. On their travels, Harry had been teaching both Ron and Hermione wandless magic. And they were both very good at it (surprising that Ron's good at something, I know.) But in battle against a Death Eater, Hermione had been injured, and near death, from the sound of it. Now I know why Harry sent them back, he didn't want to sacrifice them as well. It turns out Hermione was in hospital for nearly two weeks and the Healers didn't know why she couldn't perform magic. Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen Hermione perform any magic since she came back. The Healers thought she might never be a witch again. But she is. And she's just as good as she ever was. She's going to work with the Aurors tomorrow, like Ron. That leaves me alone again, with my thoughts of Harry and the ache that refuses to go away._

Harry knew the ache she had been referring to. It was the same ache that had followed him everywhere he went. But, it was also the ache that allowed him to defeat Voldemort in the end. Because of her love, Harry had strength. Because he loved her, Harry had courage. And because their love was so strong, he had lived to return. He flipped to the last few pages.

_April 30_

_Dear Diary,_

_Rumors have been spreading of Voldemort's demise for some time now, but we don't know if it's true. The Ministry issued a statement last week verifying the remaining Horcruxes had been destroyed. Of course, I already knew that. Hermione and Ron returned nearly six months ago, and told me that. But we still haven't heard from Harry. Dad's tight lipped about what is being said at the Ministry, and I can only fear the worst. If he were okay, Dad would reassure me, wouldn't he? How could it be any worse than it already has been? The man I love, the man destined to save the world, may have sacrificed himself and all the Ministry can say is how the Wizarding world must band together to defeat evil. Nothing on the boy-who-lived and who will end up saving us all. Nothing. Not like the Ministry's ever gotten it right to begin with, but I've been reading any newspaper I can get my hands on. Only the Quibbler has made mention of Harry. "Dark Lord Defeated by Harry Potter". But knowing Luna and her father, it's a fifty-fifty shot if there's any truth to the story. Everyone knows that Harry has to be part of it; he has to be the one to kill him._

Harry turned the last page to find a very hastily written entry.

_May 12_

_Dear Diary, __I must be quick. We are being relocated. There have been several threats on our family in the last two days, most coming from Lucius. I don't know where they're moving us, and I don't know how Harry is going to find me. I always thought we were safe here. Ron and Hermione left yesterday with some members of the Order to prepare the place we are to be staying. Apparently, they had to reapply protective charms that had long since lapsed. Last night, I asked Dad how Harry was supposed to find us, and he smiled. His answer was very comforting. Love will find a way. I hope it will. I hope with all my heart. And I also hope that Harry and I will be together again someday, but I know there are no guarantees. I am reminded of Emmanuel: "There are no guarantees. From the viewpoint of fear, none are strong enough. From the viewpoint of love, none are necessary." If he doesn't return, I know I have been lucky. I have loved. No matter what, I have loved him. No matter what, I do love him. And no matter what, I will always love him. He is_

Here, the diary abruptly stopped. Harry flipped the page to see if there was more on the back, but it was blank. Harry felt very anxious. What had happened then? Is that when they were attacked? Or did she have to leave at that moment?

Harry quickly got to his feet, and put the diary and picture carefully in his pack. He ran through the wreckage that used to be his safe haven, and out into the front yard. Think. He had to think. Where could they be? Where would the Order have taken them to be safe? A place where protective charms had to be reapplied? Where! And then he had it. He apparated to London – to Grimauld Place.

He rushed towards his house, as fast as his feet would take him. When he got to the gate, he stopped in horror. Whoever it was had found #12 as well. This house too, had been demolished. He pushed through the remains of the front door. "Ginny!" Harry cried in desperation. "Ginny!" But there was nothing. There was no one. The house was empty.

Harry sat on the front porch and closed his eyes. Think, Potter, Think! Where else? Where else! He could see Ginny's smiling face behind his eyelids. Think! What had Dumbledore said about old magic? What had he said about love? Dumbledore's face flashed in his mind's eye. "What the heart gives away is never gone ... It is kept in the hearts of others. The best and most beautiful things in this world cannot be seen or even heard, but must be felt with the heart."

Harry reached out with his heart; he could still feel her love. It was radiating from her. From where she was… Harry stood abruptly, turned and apparated to the gate of Hogwarts. He looked up at his school. It had been a year since he'd seen it. One year since he'd kissed Ginny by the lake. God, she had to be here. He raced across the grounds, toward the lake.

There, standing at the edge staring out toward the water, was a lone figure with long auburn hair. Harry dropped his bag. "Ginny?" he whispered. Ginny turned. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked at him, but it took a moment for it to register. Then she was sprinting toward him. She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

Harry held her as if his world would end if he let her go. Her shoulders heaved with silent sobs as Ginny leaned into Harry's body. Her breathing began to return to normal, and she raised her head to meet Harry's gaze.

"Harry, I love you."


End file.
